I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to oil burners and, more particularly, the present invention pertains to an oil burner arrangement for heating installations which yield soot-free practically, stoichiometric combustion and which oil burner arrangement generates a blue flame.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Such oil burner arrangements are known in the art. They consist of a burner housing, into which air is introduced and in which the combustion takes place, and a nozzle located coaxially within the housing which serves for the atomizing of the oil which has been transferred to this point by means of a pump.
In order to achieve a substantially soot-free combustion with formation of a blue flame, it is known to install a baffle in the combustion area which is formed in the shape of a half sphere and which is equipped with openings and which is located coaxially with reference to the nozzle and at a distance therefrom, such that the outer surface of the baffle is facing the nozzle. The combustable mixture, comprising a mist of oil droplets and air, exits from the burner housing and hits the surface of the half sphere which is located in the combustion area and which is of sufficient temperature to gasify the oil and air mixture when it comes into contact therewith. Blue burning flames are generated at the periphery of the half sphere and at the edges of its openings, which blue flames result in an essentially soot-free combustion. A dependable gasification of the mist of fine oil droplets which contact the surface of the half sphere is favored by the fact that a pressure lower than atmospheric pressure is generated in the inside of the half sphere due to the hitting of the oil and air mixture. Because of this lower pressure, the flames are sucked back into the openings and, in this way, enhance the gasification of the arriving mists of fine oil droplets. The disadvantage of this known version rests in the fact that it is difficult to adjust the half sphere shaped baffle in the combustion area with reference to the nozzle, as a soot-free combustion can only be achieved if the exact, predetermined distance between the baffle and the nozzle is maintained. In addition, the size and the location of the baffle is dependent on the capacity of the furnace, and furthermore the function of this arrangement can be disturbed by draft. Furthermore, different versions of burners are necessary for different capacities. Therefore, serious difficulties are inherent in the use of this known construction with regard to the manufacture and the necessary adjustment and the maintenance.
Furthermore, a version is known where a cylindrical burner is used which is located adjacent to the burner housing, positioned coaxially with reference thereto and extending into the combustion area. This burner comprises a cylinder which is closed at its periphery. Experience has shown that pulsations can occur when the known cylindrical burner is used, resulting in an unstable flame which will move back and forth in the tube. In addition, the cylindrical burner has only narrowly limited application.
III. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of applicant, the aforementioned prior art constitutes the most relevant art of which applicant is aware.